With the rapid development of the smart mobile terminal, the human-machine interaction techniques based on the touch screen are widely used, and a drag gesture is one of the frequently-used techniques. At present, mainstream mobile operating systems, such as an Android operating system (ANDROID), an iPhone operating system (IOS) and a Microsoft Windows phone operating system (WINDOWS PHONE) and so on, universally use the drag gesture in the human-machine interaction. In a terminal device with the touch screen, if the contents required to be displayed by the touch screen on a certain interface are beyond a display range of the touch screen, when a user needs to view other contents, generally a finger will be used to press the touch screen, while pressing is kept, the finger will drag along a certain required direction, and at this point, the display contents of the touch screen will move with the drag direction of the user, and the finger is lifted until a target location is reached, such an operation is defined as drag gesture.
For a traditional drag gesture, the display contents of the touch screen move with a drag direction and a drag distance, each operation may only drag a length or width of one touch screen at most. When there are a great many contents required to be displayed, usually the target location cannot be reached by one drag of the user, thus multiple drag operations are required to be repeatedly performed.
In particular, with the increasing enhancement of function and performance of the miniaturized touch screen devices, and the miniaturized touch screen devices are widely applied in various fields of production and life, the traditional drag gesture is often required to perform repeated drag operations for every time the drag distance is very short in a miniaturized touch screen device, therefore, a problem of extremely low drag efficiency is caused, which makes the users feel very troublesome, thereby failing to satisfy the demands of the user flexibly, efficiently and conveniently operating a miniaturized touch screen device.